Repelente anti-zorro
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Nick Wilde no debe preocuparse de que Judy camine por las desoladas calles nocturnas. Y lo supo esa noche...


Era de noche, estaba oscuro. Las farolas de las veredas no podían iluminar toda la oscuridad que reinaba en Zootopia. Judy, quien estaba caminando sola por las desoladas calles. Estaba vestida de civil yendo de camino a su casa.

Al rato, comenzó aumentar los ritmos de sus pasos, ya que era muy probable de que por los callejones un ladrón o un violador salte y la ataque por sorpresa. Después de todo, los callejones son boca de lobo.

Respiro hondo y apretó con fuerza los elementos que le había entregado su madre para su protección. Alarma anti-zorro, repelente anti-zorro y una pistola eléctrica anti-zorro. Los cuales, funcionaban para cualquier animal.

Obvio ella no lo traía cuando estaba con Nick, pero cuando no tenía su compañía siempre llevaba los elementos de ese Kit de seguridad porque esos eran los únicos objetos que tenía para defenderse y por supuesto sus habilidades de lucha, pero nunca estaba de mas ser precavida.

Así que al oír ruido de pasos detrás de ella, la coneja se tensó un poco. Trago saliva y continuo caminando mientras seguía oyendo los pasos cada vez más fuertes. Apretó su agarre al repelente anti-zorro y comenzó a acelerar su caminata de forma casual. No obstante al oír como los otros pasos se aceleraban. Empezó con su otra pata a tantear las llaves de su casa, donde buscaba el llavero que era la alarma anti-zorro. Al sentirlo en su poder, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr en menos que canta un gallo.

Los otros pasos comenzaron a correr también.

Judy coloco el dedo sobre el botón de la alarma como el del repelente para prepararse ante un posible ataque y empezó a correr más rápido. Cuando creyó que lo estaba perdiendo, los pasos se escucharon más fuertes y claros y cada vez más y más parecía que iba a llegar hasta ella. El corazón de la coneja se aceleró y su respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil con cada paso. Entró en pánico y trastabillo, solo ese desliz fue suficiente para que su asaltador o violador, la alcance, ponga una mano en su hombro y la gire para quedar en frente del acechador.

"Judy, te voy a acom... ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!"

Sin dudar, Judy había sacado el repelente de su bolsillo, apuntando la cara de su perseguidor, presionando fuertemente el botón y rociándolo con todo su esplendor saliendo el líquido de forma abismal, quien al mismo tiempo apretaba el botón de alarma anti-zorro.

A solo segundos de que Judy gritara y sus oídos acallara los gritos de dolor del acechador, perseguidor y posible asaltante/violador. Se dio cuenta por sus orejas y su cola, ya que la cara era tapada por las patas de él mientras seguía gritando por el repelente anti-zorro, que era un zorro. Pero al notar su ropa supo que no era cualquier zorro.

— ¡Nick! —Lo llamó angustiada y muy preocupada— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó sollozando aun cubriéndose los ojos— Zanahorias... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Se lamentó la coneja— Pensé que eras un acosador o algún tipo de criminal.

— Yo solo estaba preocupado porque estabas caminando en medio de la noche —Se quejó— ¡Agh! Pensé que no traías más el repelente…

— Solo es una medida de precaución cuando camino de noche y sola —Se explicó—Yo de verdad lo lame...

Sin embargo las palabras quedaron atoradas cuando la policía se presentó y de una tacleada tiro al zorro al suelo imposibilitándolo de cualquier movimiento mientras le ponían las esposas.

En ese momento Judy se dio cuenta que había apretado el botón de alarma. Mortificada y pasmada por unos segundos, pudo escuchar como Nick gritaba que era un policía y que era un malentendido.

Judy también rectifico que era cierto, los policías perplejos, parpadearon varias veces mientras con sus linternas iluminaban simultáneamente a los individuos. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de quienes eran ellos dos y al instante soltaron al zorro y lo ayudaron a levantarse, quien sentía sus muñecas magulladas y sus ojos que aun picaban.

Al poco tiempo de resolver el malentendido, los policías se subieron al auto y se marcharon del lugar.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó de nuevo mirando al zorro con profundo arrepentimiento.

— Ya no te disculpes, Zanahorias —Espetó cansando sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos— Me voy a mi casa —Anunció— Estoy seguro que llegaras bien.

—...Sabes, si lo miras por el lado positivo es una suerte que no utilicé la pistola eléctrica anti-zorro —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de que se marche.

Nick solo gruñó y continúo su camino hacia su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde ese día, el zorro nunca más se preocupó por si la coneja llegaba bien a su casa.


End file.
